MLP:FIM Fictional Insanity
by xXxjfreed21xXX
Summary: HIE, and lots of fictional characters, or are they fictional, and a 22 year old trying to maintain his sanity in this whirlwind of unbelievable events, as he's thrust into the land of Equestria with no clue what is and isn't real anymore, and if he'll ever know again. rated M for occasional language and possible mature themes, and content later
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Fictional Insanity

I'm sure you've noticed I'm very different from everypony here, prolly because I'm not a pony. I'm sure I don't resemble any creature you've ever seen, because as far as anypony knows I'm the only human in Equestria, my life is insane; I often find myself asking, "Am I alive? Am I insane, living in my own little schizophrenic world? Is this actually real?" I guess I'll have to explain so you understand why. I've somehow been living in the, what I was once certain, fictional world of Equestria, that's not the only thing though, tell you what grab a seat, let me tell you the story of how I got here today.

It happened on a Wednesday a day just like any other, I was working on a story, ok I was trying unsuccessfully to work on a story where Commander Shepard somehow ends up in Equestria after destroying the reapers, but I had hit a writers block, granted it felt more like a mine field, either way unimportant really. I was trying to burn time while I was waiting on a call from work to go pick up, and make a delivery. After hours of being unable to find my muse, I finally get the call, I was making a delivery to a chemical plant in Louisiana, simple, pick up the large tool box, and drop it off to the contractor at the gate. I'll spare going into detail about the drive, it was long and boring. I arrived at the gate off loaded the box, and got my paperwork in order before leaving. It was only a couple of seconds after getting onto the road that everything went white, I slammed my eyes shut, and hit the brakes, then everything was gone, and that's the last thing I remember before I was taken by unconsciousness.

I woke up feeling like I had been trampled, I didn't open my eyes on account of the agony coursing through my head. I reached for my seatbelt latch, gone, I reached for the steering wheel, gone, finally I reached for the door when I realized I was laying on my back, as the mind numbing pain slowly faded to a dull throb. I heard murmurs around me, I slowly opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by horses, and then I noticed these weren't horses they were too small, and brightly colored, "what someone trying to make their own little Equestria" I thought to myself, and found it kind of funny.

One of the ponies stepped closer, and I noticed it appeared to have been modeled after Rainbow Dash, and I couldn't find a single thing off, whoever did this did an amazing job. The pony that looked like Rainbow Dash looked at me, and asked "Uh, you okay?" I stared straight at Rainbow Dash flabbergasted, my mouth was moving, but I wasn't saying anything, what I eventually managed to say was "Did you just ask me if I was okay?" I'll admit it I was scared, scared I was losing my mind, reality was slowly slipping through my fingers. "Yea I did" she replied looking at me funny, "You're Rainbow Dash?" I winced out; I was scared of the answer, and what it could mean. Shock was written across her face "How do you know my name?! What are you?!" she demanded her face almost pressed against mine. The psychological distress was too much for me handle, I was surrounded by talking ponies from a T.V. show, I promptly blacked out.

I woke up feeling better, thinking that everything that happened was just a crazy dream; I soon realized how wrong I was when I heard familiar voices, one was almost a whisper, but I would recognize that voice anywhere, "Twilight, I think it's waking up." Twilight responded "oh" then I heard the sound of quite a few sets of hooves walking closer, then I heard Rainbow Dash "Hey, we know you're awake so stop pretending, we've got questions for you, and you're not going anywhere till you answer them." Twilight stepped forward " Rainbow! Let me handle this, before you make him pass out again." I looked at Twilight thankful the most reasonable pony was taking the lead; I might actually be able to save this train wreck and maybe figure out how I got here, and maybe find a way home.

She studied me a moment noticing me relax a little, "As Rainbow Dash said we need you to answer some questions, first what are you?" she asked. I looked at her a moment before replying, "I'm a human." She looked at me quizzically "And what is a human exactly?" she asked. "Humans are an evolved relative to chimpanzees or in simpler words primates" she looked at me funny, "So you're related to monkeys?" I looked at her not appreciating the comparison to the poop slinging primates feeling a bit offended, "Sure, I guess that's close enough for horse shoes, and hand grenades." I said. "What does that mean?" she asked, "It means it's not exactly right but its close enough to get the job done." I snipped at her "Oh, okay." She halfheartedly replied. She was looking dejected, and I kind of felt bad for rubbing my bad mood off on her, I looked at her "I'm sorry I'm being so negative, go ahead ask any question you want Twilight." she seemed to perk up at my apology till I said her name, then she stared at me confused, silence filled her library, "How do you know my name, and Rainbow Dash's?" she looked scared, and confused, a creature she never thought existed knows her name, and her friends, I don't blame her. I looked in her eyes, "Do you want the truth you won't want to believe, or the lie you wish was true." I looked around at all of them, my eyes rested on Apple Jack, "I'm asking all of you, not just Twilight, I know all of your names." Apple Jack looked at me "What do ya mean, the truth we won't want to believe, or the lie we wish was true?" she asked I continued looking at her, "There's a saying where I come from, that is literal in this situation, sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction, especially for yall should you ask for the honest answer." I replied seriously. Twilight looked at her friends then looked at me, and back at them she took a deep breath to steady herself, then she looked at me, "Wait here while we talk about this okay?" "Sure," I replied


	2. Chapter 2 The Fun Begins

AN I had a lot of fun inserting a lot of crazy into a copy of this chapter if you recognize this reference you'll know where it could have been.  
" I stared dead into the WINDOWS OF HER SOUL, and I said B***&"

I was just sitting on a bed, that seemed to be in a guest room I didn't know existed in Twilights library, at least I don't remember seeing it in the show, I started hearing the girls debating which answer they wanted. It seemed only Rarity, and Fluttershy were apprehensive about the truth, but all in all they eventually agreed the truth was the best route to take. I started hearing them walking into the library, then I heard a door shut, this library must be much bigger than it looked on the show. The girls slowly filed into the small room after Fluttershy came in I decided to tell them to talk more quietly in the future, "Girls you really shouldn't talk as loud as you were, I heard almost everything y'all said." They all looked confused, then Rarity spoke up, "Dear, we were whispering, outside the library how did you possibly hear us?" I was getting confused now, either they were much louder than they thought, or my hearing has gotten significantly better, then I realized I could hear them breathing, loudly, "I know this may be a bit scary for y'all, but there's no need to be breathing so heavy." Then I looked closer at them and realized, they weren't breathing heavy at all, "wait, you aren't breathing heavy, great, now I have super hearing for no reason, the least useful of any superhuman ability ever conceived.

"Well since y'all decided you want the truth, let's get it over with, by the way Rarity you may want to sit down since you have a habit of being a bit dramatic." She looked at me funny, "And how would you know that?" she asked me skeptically. "If you'd take a seat Rarity, so we can continue on and your question will be answered with the rest." She huffed, and took a seat in the chair that was next to the small desk in the corner of the room. I looked at each of the girls before I began, "I don't know any way to sugar coat this, so I'm just going to give it to you straight, and do this like pulling a Band-Aid. Where I come from we have what we call T.V. it's essentially a box that shows moving pictures kind of like watching a play without being there, or you could think of it as being like looking out your window and seeing your neighbors." "What does this have to do with you knowing us?" Rainbow Dash impatiently interrupted me. I gave her a look that made it clear I wasn't pleased with her outburst, "Rainbow Dash, If you'd let me finish talking you'll get your answer. As I was saying we have TV, and it's used for entertainment, news, etc., and there are lots of different shows, and movies, and what not. One of those shows I watch is called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and to make a long story short, it's about you girls, and your adventures, but it's labeled as a work of fiction, because no one thinks talking ponies, pegasi, unicorns, or alicorns are real, because in my world they don't exist, not a single one has ever been found to be verified, they are all myths, and works of fiction, much like me, a human, being here in Equestria."

Their faces showed almost no emotion while what I had said sank in, well everypony, but Pinkie, she looked completely unfazed, and completely oblivious, ah it must be blissful to never really think about anything. Twilight was the first to come back around from the bombshell I'd just dropped on them, to say she looked skeptical would be an understatement, she set her eyes on me, and asked the question I was already expecting, "How did we get on your "TV" thing we've never seen anyone following us around, it's just not possible." "Twilight I don't know, maybe somehow the people that write the show are somehow connected to y'all, and really thought what they were writing was fiction, or maybe the really were knowingly watching y'all somehow. Tell me was the first pony you met in Ponyville Pinkie who then proceeded to gasp and run off to set up your party, and the next Apple Jack where upon you couldn't say no to Apple Bloom if you were staying for brunch, then Rainbow Dash crashed into you getting you covered in mud, then made a rain cloud rain on you, then used her "patented" Rainbow Dry and fuzzed your hair and mane up then you challenged her to prove she could clear the sky in ten seconds flat which she actually did in nine, then you met Rarity who proceeded to fix your mane and tail, and stuff you into a ridiculous amount of outfits where you made your escape saying and I quote "quick before she decides to dye my coat a new color", where you met Fluttershy, who was so shy you couldn't understand her name, until she saw Spike, and he proceeded to tell her his life story, and you got back to the library just in time for your surprise party, where you drank hot sauce, and proceeded to be a party pooper by hiding in your room." Good God I'm out of breath, I looked back at Twilight and saw her eye was twitching, I looked at the rest of them they were stunned into silence eyes nearly bulging out their heads, then Pinkie had a look of awe on her face, "oooohhhh you're good."

I couldn't help myself I fell onto the floor unable to contain the laughing, I was laughing so hard I was crying, Pinkie starting rolling on the floor laughing with me, "Oh God Pinkie," I gasped out in-between my laughing fits, "All your friends are in stunned silence I might've broken Twilights brain, and all you have to say is that! Oh God, my sides they hurt!" My uncontrolled laughing finally started to subside as I got up just as Rainbow Dash looked at me with an excited look on her face, "Hey, wait a minute did you say I cleared the sky in nine seconds not ten!?" I started chuckling to myself, I looked her dead in the eyes, I knew what I was going to do was going to be an awesome prank; the opportunity was too perfect no matter how serious the situation was, "I could've sworn I said eleven," I said with a contemplative look as I watched Rainbow Dash slowly deflate, I looked at Pinkie, "I did say eleven right Pinkie?" Pinkie stood there looking like she was thinking, "I dunno!" she exclaimed cheerily, that was the nail in the coffin for Rainbow Dash. There's more air in the sail of a sunken ship than Rainbow Dash at this point, now I've got to move onto act two of this prank the upswing now that she's been beat down, I looked at her with a solemn look, "Hey Rainbow, its ok, would you come over here I've got a secret to tell you." I said as I pat the bed beside me. She looked at me, then her friends questioningly, Rarity spoke up, "He's strange, but I don't think he's going to hurt anypony." Rainbow walked over, and cautiously sat beside me. I leaned in close to her cupping my hand towards her ear telling her purposely loud enough all the girls could hear, "Hey Dashie, just kidding you did it in 9.2 seconds." Realization dawned across her face before she leapt into the air, "YEA! I mean I knew that, you didn't fool me," As she sheepishly landed back onto the floor scratching it with her hoof nervously. Everyone chuckled at Rainbows uncomfortable state from being pranked. I looked at Rainbow, "Hey Rainbow, feel free to prank me back, long as I don't get maimed, injured, or killed, just don't let yourself take it too far kay?" I saw a fire light in her eyes that made me regret starting the prank competition, "YOU ARE SO ON!" she proclaimed, I could already see the gears turning in her head, I just made a HUGE MISTAKE.

I looked over at Twilight, still twitching away, "We should do something, one of y'all want to, or should I?" The girls stared at me then Twilight, "Me it is then." I stood up, and walked over to Twilight taking a knee so I was on her level, "Twi, you okay?" no response, I looked at the girls "looks like I'm going to get to use some of the first aid I learned in the Army, don't be alarmed, first you see if they are coherent, and capable of communicating, obviously she isn't, next is to see if she is aware at all by asking her to blink her eyes or move a hoof, after that I have to see if she responds to pain stimuli if she doesn't respond to anything she's completely unconscious, hopefully we can resolve this before needing to use pain. Oh, I just had an idea, y'all wouldn't happen to know where I could find some smelling salt would you?" Pinkie jumped up "What's that, oohh is it a salt that makes food smelly, or maybe it makes oomph" Dash shoved her hoof in Pinkies mouth, "What Pinkie said minus all the crazy." I sighed, "Hmm, Salt, or Spirit of Hartshorn, Sal Volatile, Sal Ammoniac, Ammonium Carbonate mixed with water, any of those sound familiar?" I asked. Rainbow spoke up, "The last one sounds like something Twilight might have." "Awesome Rainbow Dash, ten seconds?" I replied, her eyes lit up, "Nine, flat," and she was gone, I started counting just as I got to the n of nine she was standing there with a small jar of white powder labeled ammonium carbonate in her mouth and a glass of water precariously balancing on her head I took them from her," Just made it Rainbow" she looked at me, "what's this stuff supposed to do anyway?" I started mixing the two together carefully trying not to overdo it," long story short Dash it makes your nose burn, and wakes you up." I lifted the mixture up to Twilights nose, it only took a second for its effect to be obvious as Twilight recoiled away, "Oh sweet Celestia, what is that?!" she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3 intros fin, mostly

AN Longest chapter yet, R&R please  
Thanks for the follows and favs and reviews so far, y'all know who you are. I think I can start getting away from the monologuing now that most the intro crap is done.

Twilight nearly fell over in her attempt to get a away from the smelling salts, "What the hay did you just put in my nose," she demanded as her eyes watered from the burning in her sinus'. I gave her a moment to recover before I addressed her question, "Just smelling salts to wake you from your catatonic state, it was that or somepony was going to have to hoof you, which I think it'd be best to avoid." The look she gave me made it obvious she didn't know what smelling salts were, and she did not like the idea of being hoofed across the head, "And what are smelling salts, and why would you make something that burns someponys nose," she asked. I looked at her resigning myself to my fate of explaining it again, in more scientific detail, I sighed, "It's ammonium carbonate mixed with water, which releases ammonia, irritating the mucus membranes of the sinus' and lungs, causing an inhalation reflex, activating the sympathetic nervous system counteracting the common causes of fainting by increasing heart rate and blood pressure, placing the body in a fight, or flight mind set. Is that a good enough explanation for you Twilight?" She looked a bit shocked that somepony could give such a science heavy explanation other than herself, "Ah didn't understand a lick of that sciencey mumbo jumbo, all ah know is it woke you up from whatever that funk was you were stuck in, it was like the porch light was on, and nopony was home," Apple Jack explained. Twilight was now looking a little impressed, and a bit embarassed "I don't think you could've explained it better. Uh, what was your name again?" She asked. I was a little startled, and a little embarrassed myself by her question having completely forgotten to introduce myself, since I already knew everypony, "Oh, how rude of me, here I am already knowing everyponies name, and I haven't even told y'all mine, I'm Chaice W****n, but just call me Chaice." The girls reintroduced themselves to me one by one till it was Fluttershys turn, as per her normal she mumbled, I looked at her with a look of exasperation before I asked her, "Fluttershy, I understand shy is literally in your name, but is it really necessary to be this shy, when I already know who everypony is? I mean, it's not like I'm some big scary dragon that's going to eat you." I think using dragon as an example was a bad choice, seeing as how she's now cowering behind Apple Jack, AJ set about calming the timid, and somewhat cowardly Pegasus, "Look here sugar cube, the only dragon anywhere near here is Spike, and he's harmless." Fluttershy looked at AJ for a moment before she stepped out from behind her apologizing, "Sor..sorry, I just get scared when I think about dragons. " "It's ok, Fluttershy, Ah know." AJ replied. "Chaice, I still don't believe that there's some TV show in your world that follows everything we do, it doesn't make any sense." Twilight informed. "Oh, for the love of all that is good in the universe, really Twilight, I literally just broke you brain by knowing exactly what happened your first day in Ponyville, tell me for the sake of proving it what was the last lesson in friendship y'all learned?" I exclaimed at her disbelief. She looked at me nonplussed before telling me, "I learned that there are things that can't be understood, but that doesn't make them untrue, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you how to believe, but I don't know how you're going to prove that we're actually part of some show humans watch for fun," I looked at her completely unamused, "REALLY, that's the lesson you just learned, and you're being completely obstinate about possibly being part of a show where you girls are heroes, or is it more accurate to say stars, with the occasional appearance, and focus on the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" sigh, " I really do not envy Dr. Who anymore, knowing this much future is such a huge responsibility." I said starting to feel the weight of what was now on my shoulders. I was feeling depressed knowing I'd have to not only prove to Twilight I'm not blowing smoke up her flank, but manage not to destroy the universe by revealing too much of the future as well.

"Hey there's no reason to be depressed," Twilight attempted to comfort me as the rest of the girls watched on, "Twilight, no offense, but you have no clue just how much responsibility just fell on my shoulders, you have a lot of lessons to learn before what you've done, catches up to what I know, and I have to keep myself from telling y'all too much, or risk destroying the universe by creating a paradox, or causing you to miss a lesson that causes ripples in time causing you, or somepony else from doing something that effects the entirety of Equestria, maybe even all that exists in any universe, and my only hope in alleviating some of this weight, is in the possibility that a certain pony that goes by either the name of Time Turner, or Dr. Whooves , being the Equestrian version of Dr. Who, which is quite a stretch seeing as how Dr. Who is also considered a fictional character, couple this with the fact that I'm no longer sure what is, and isn't real, and questioning whether, or not I'm even real, as much as whether or not y'all are, or maybe I'm real, and I'm just living in the land of paranoid schizophrenia, and all of y'all are really the psych ward nurses trying to take care of me, or maybe I'm just part of someone, or somepony elses schizophrenic dream land, no there's no reason for me to be feeling depressed, excluding my dreams of making my world a better place being utterly ripped away from me by chance, or some grand design I had no choice in?" I sadly replied slowly realizing the full extent what of what had happened to me.

The girls looked like they were ready to cry from my tangent, it was then as I stared at the old wood floor beneath my feet that I saw Fluttershys yellow legs enter my vision, as her hooves clopped closer to me just before she wrapped her front hooves around me in a warm, kind embrace as she softly spoke to me, "Chaice, it's ok I promise everypony here is real, we'll do all we can to get you back home." I turned my head to look at her, feeling the threatening sting of tears making my eyes shiny, "Thank you Fluttershy, I really needed that, it's nice to know someone cares." I replied returning my gaze back to the floor. She released me a moment later before giving a few parting words to me, "Chaice, I'm sorry you've had such a rough day, I hope it gets better, but I really need to take care of my animal friends, if that's okay with you I mean." I glanced at Fluttershy before replying, "I know each of y'all has responsibilities, you your critters, AJ has the farm, Rainbow Dash the weather, Rarity has a ton s of customers most likely, Pinkie needs to help at Sugar Cube Corner, and Twilight probably has some studying to do, y'all just go take care of those things, I can handle myself for a few hours." AJ spoke up, "That's a might understanding of ya pardner, but are ya sure you're going to be ok on your lonesome for a while?" I looked at AJ before responding, " I appreciate the concern AJ, but I'm an adult, and a soldier, I'm sure I can handle myself for a few hours while y'all tend to business, but if you're that concerned feel free to check in later." With that the girls started filing out of the library one by one, till I was left with Twilight, and Rainbow Dash. I gazed at the two of them for a moment before I spoke, "I guess you two are free for the afternoon then?" "Yea, I took care of the clouds before you showed up." Rainbow Dash informed me, "And to be honest, it'd be more interesting to learn about humans and your world than what I was studying before." Twilight chimed in. "I guess I should've known you'd rather learn about the newest form of intelligent life in Equestria." I added in.

"Well Twilight, ask a few questions, but I'd really like to take a walk, and try to clear my thoughts if I can." I said. "Okay, first what kind of magic do humans have?" she asked. "Well to be honest, we don't have magic, whether it's because we forgot it, or never had it I'm not sure, there are very old tales alluding us to have had magic at one point, but most think that was just how people tried to explain the things they didn't understand." I explained. "Really no magic, how do you survive with no magic at all?" she asked in surprise. "We make machines, and tools to make our lives easier, here I'll show you," I just noticed I fortunately still had my cell phone, I pulled it out, changed my wall paper to something a lot less racey, yes, I like to have photos of beautiful women grace the screen of my phone sue me. "This is called a smart phone, it's a cellular phone, when I have radio signal I can use it to communicate, through voice or text instantly, it also plays music, shows photos, or you can look up information with the press of a few buttons on the touch screen." I told her as I scrolled through my playlist looking for something not too vulgar for their sensibilities, I settled for _Dear God_ by **Avenged Sevenfold. **They were staring intently at my phone as the song began to play, paying complete attention to the music.

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again

There's nothing here for me, on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again

Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade...

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again

"That song is so sad, Chaice, is that song special to you?" Twilight asked teary eyed. Rainbow Dash obviously felt similar, judging how hard she was trying to hide how shiny, and wet her eyes looked, I looked back to Twilight responding, "It was once, a long time ago, but it was never meant to be, and it was best that it ended." "I'm sorry that happened to you," she replied. "Don't be, I'm glad it happened now, I learned a lot from it, it made me a stronger, wiser person for it," I replied back. Rainbow Dash glanced at me before looking at Twilight, "How about we take that walk Chaice was asking about, and get out of this stuffy library? I'd really like to stretch my wings a bit too," Rainbow Dash asked Twilight, "I think that's a good Idea, I can ask more questions later, if that's ok with you Chaice?" Twilight asked me. "Yea, a good break from the Q & A would be nice." I affirmed.

We proceeded out the room through a small hallway into the main library where Spike was carrying a large stack of books. "Hey Spike" I called out. "Who's there, you don't sound like anypony I remember," He called back confused. "That's probably cause we've never actually met," I replied just as he turned around, "Whoa, what are you, did Twilight tell you my name?" he asked in surprise at seeing me not being a pony, or any creature he knew of for that matter. "I'm a human, and my names Chaice, I'm sure Twilight will fill you in later, good meeting you," I said as we continued out the door to the library, and out into the sunny Ponyville, there was a slight breeze, just enough really to keep it from being sweltering to me, considering I was wearing my black jeans, red Engineers affliction style t-shirt, tan combat boots, and last but not least my uniform patrol cap, it was probably a very nice day for someone better dressed, or ponies dressed in nothing. We walked around town in relative silence except Rainbow Dash's wings flapping as she coasted alongside me, and Twilight looking bored as they occasionally pointed out the homes of their friends, granted those I recognized from the show, as well as a few stores of interest. We ended up at a small bridge over a creek on the far side of town, I stopped, and hung my arms over the red bridge as I leaned against it, staring down at the ripples in the water, thinking about all that had happened to me that day, I sighed, " I think you, and I have a lot in common Twilight, we're finding it hard to believe things are real, you find it hard to believe you, and your friends are part of a TV show, and I find it hard to believe I'm really in the world that TV show depicts, I mean how's this possible," I asked motioning at the town and landscaped around us, It was then Rainbow Dash cut in, "Chaice, does it really matter how, or why right now, here you are right now, so what if you never thought we were real or not, you're here, and we're here, isn't that as real as anything needs to be?" she asked me exasperated. I stared at her stunned, I mean that's a lot deeper question, and philosophical outlook than I ever expected from the brash Pegasus, but she was right what did it matter I was here regardless. I looked at Rainbow Dash with a new found respect for the mare, "You know Rainbow, you're completely right, I might as well make the best of it. I mean how many humans get to live in the world of Equestria," I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

AN

I just realized why I prefer fanfiction, I don't have to describe every character in great detail, cause most of them are already known, so convenient. Yes, I'm lazy get over it; it's just how we soldiers are when we can get away with it. Onto the next chapter, HI HO SILVER AWAY! I wonder if ponies would find that offensive?

"They do."

Luna you're drunk go home, back to fiction with you.

"And to think I used to think you were cool."

You love me, you know it.

"You're joking right, you just called me fictional, I'm going back to Tias hmmph."

Don't be like that, I was only joking Luna.

"Should've thought about that before being a jerk."

Pleaaaassee. Don't leave me with Pinkie!

"Too late." *starts walking*

Don't go Luna I'll massage your hooves, and give you the **Royal Treatment**! *frantically follows into the distance*

I felt much better after Rainbow Dash's words of wisdom, I wasn't perfect, but I was definitely much happier now that I had accepted the fact that it really didn't matter. I stood on the bridge for a few minutes longer enjoying the relaxing gurgle of the stream, and the warm sunlight. It was really peaceful standing there; Rainbow Dash had left to go practice her flying, and probably find a cloud to go snooze on for a while. "It really is nice here isn't Chaice, calm and peaceful, I hope it never ends" Twilight wistfully said. Still staring out at the stream, and town, I threw my two bits in, "You know Twilight I understand how you feel, but as an old saying goes, how can you appreciate the light of day if you've never seen the night, or vice versa for that matter." "I get your point, it's just after banishing Nightmare Moon from Luna, and all the other crazy stuff, I hope there are no more crises." She told me. "You know Twilight, I feel sympathy for Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna, and all she ever wanted was to feel appreciated like her sister, but instead she felt unwanted, and unneeded completely inconsequential, when she knew the night was just as necessary, and truly just as wonderful as any day could be." I gave my honest opinion on the subject of Princess Luna, and her alter ego. "Don't you mean Princess Luna, not Princess Luna, and Nightmare Moon?" Twilight asked. "No, I mean both of them, I think Nightmare Moon was born from Princess Luna's bitter feelings of being unwanted, and that they are one, and the same, and that Nightmare Moon was simply the identity created to cope with those feelings, an identity of action, as opposed to depressed solitude, she only chose the wrong means, and actions to win the respect, and appreciation she wanted so badly, instead she got fear, and disapproval. To say Nightmare Moon was pure evil is the same to me as saying Princess Luna is pure evil" I countered. "Are you saying you think Princess Luna is capable of doing the things Nightmare Moon did, trying to bring about an eternal night?" Twilight asked. "Everyone is capable of committing horrible acts, it's just a matter of being pushed the wrong way by circumstance, can you imagine you're entire life as the protégé to Princess Celestia, where every achievement you made being met with disappointment, and rebuke, being belittled for your triumphs, or simply ignored, wouldn't you find yourself in a spiraling depression, where when you finally hit your emotional rock bottom, your choices are to either; A: lie down and accept your fate of never being accepted, or recognized, feeling like a worthless failure, or B: do something about it and climb out the hole by any means necessary, usually the most drastic, and first option that comes to mind because by this point you're so desperate to escape your own feeling of worthlessness, reason is beyond your ability to comprehend. Can't imagine how alone she must have felt, and to top off all that I said before, she was always comparing herself to the adoration, and praise her sister got." I heatedly replied. "No, I can't, I never thought of it from her shoes, but it still doesn't feel right saying Princess Luna, and Nightmare Moon are the same." She replied acknowledging what I had said. "More importantly Twilight, I think Princess Luna is still very sad, and ashamed of what she once was, what I think Princess Luna needs, is exactly what you are so fortunate to have, true friends, and I think we may be the only ones capable of filling that role, cause every other pony is only capable of seeing one of two things, Nightmare Moon, and a Princess, and should the opportunity ever arise, I'm going to thank her for her nights, so she can know for certain there's at least one person who's thankful for her efforts." I finished my crusade there, before settling back to the calming stream.

It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes, and then I remembered that Pinkie Pie was most assuredly preparing a surprise welcome party for me at Sugar Cube Corner. "Hey Twilight, what do you say we head back to the library, and play twenty questions, so we can rest a bit before the inevitable welcome party Pinkie is probably setting up now starts." I said to a now excited Twilight. "Oh, that sounds like a good idea, and I'd like to know more about you, and the world you're from." She replied with a small smile while the gears kept churning in her head, probably already thinking questions. We made our way back to the library passing through the town, earning quite a few curious looks from the other ponies in town.

When we got back I took a seat at the desk that was off to the side of the main room, Twilight took a seat across from me, "So, do all humans look like you?" she asked. "No, we have different heights, weights, muscle mass, facial features, hair colors, skin colors, a lot like you ponies but we don't have the vivid colors y'all do, no greens or blues, except for eye color, or we dye it, and no purple what so ever, unless we use dye, or colored contacts." I answered. I didn't realize it, but she also had a pad, and a quill, and was writing everything down. I thought for a moment while looking around the library before I decided on a question that the show never explained, "How come ponies almost never wear clothes, certainly there are some environments even y'alls natural coats aren't enough?" "That's an odd, and interesting question, I guess its cause they're usually unnecessary, and would interfere with moving around" she replied. We went back and forth, her asking about , and what my world was like, I toed around those questions so as not to paint all of humanity as useless, evil pieces of garbage, and I usually asked about the past of Equestria and herself. Quickly we made it to my last question, and three hours had passed, it was now about four thirty or so when I asked the question I'd been wondering a long time but forgot, "Twilight, where does magic come from and how do you use it, and if you don't mind show me a simple spell, and walk me through the mental process to achieve it." "To be honest, no one's sure where magic comes from, but usually it's best to be calm, and concentrated when trying to use magic, or something unintended might happen, watch" she told me as she levitated a book in front of me, I sat there enthralled by it, inspecting it trying to learn anything I could about the force of magic, until Twilight interrupted my thoughts by dropping the book on the desk, "This is a simple levitation spell, first I imagine focusing my energy into my horn," her horn was soon engulfed by her trade mark pink aura, "Then picture the book moving from where it is to where I want it, so I can think of what commands I need to give, in this case from there to here right in front of me," as the book began to levitate in front of her above the table, "It's really that simple?" I asked skeptically. "It is for me. I'm going to go get a glass of water would you like one?" she asked me, "Yes, please."

As Twilight left the room to retrieve our waters, I decided to try what I've found myself to futilely attempt in the past, telekinesis, I leaned back in the chair closing my eyes, focusing on my breathing trying to imagine the ki in my body collecting in my core, breath in, breath out, I was slowly starting to find that calm place I go to whenever I try to meditate, I slowly started feeling a tingling moving from my limbs in to my chest, next I started trying to direct it to my hands, I placed my hands on the table in front of me as if I was trying to hold an ostrich egg between them as I felt the tingling build up on the palms of my hands, I then tried to imagine the tingling leaving my hands condensing, and compressing between them. I was jolted out of my meditation by the sound of glasses breaking as my eyes jumped open to see Twilight standing in the doorway with a shocked bug eye look plastered on her face, broken glass and water all around her. "You said humans couldn't use magic!" I stared at her as if her horn was a dildo, "What are you talking about, we can't, no human has ever been able to prove the existence of magic much less use it." "You just did, I saw it!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Drop

AN Good news, here's the newest chapter. The bad news, this chapter was going to be much longer, and it may have more errors than normal, but I simply don't have the time. More bad news, I'm going to be gone tomorrow, till the 16th of September doing operational support for another national guard unit in the local area.

As always I hope y'all enjoy, please read and review, feel free to PM me, I can answer those from my cell, I just can't write 1800 words on a touch screen. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome.

"Twilight, quit pulling my leg, you're not going to convince me I was doing magic, I thought Rainbow Dash was the prankster around here." I told her. "Chaice, I'm not joking, you just had a magical aura around your hands!" she told me irritated. "Twi, seriously just give up humans in general play way to many mind games for me to fall for that." I told her smugly, thinking she was just trying to make me believe, I a human just did magic. "Ughh, why are you so stubborn, you're worse than Applejack, or Rainbow Dash." She complained as she turned around to walk off, she stopped where she was, and turned around with a look in her eyes that said she had me beat. "Do what you were doing when I walked in, again, except with your eyes open this time, what's the worst that will happen since you're so certain you're right, nothing then you get to say you were right." She challenged. At this point I was getting irritated with her insistence, and I was contemplating trolling her, on the other hand, it would get her off my back, and prove her wrong, "Alright, it's you're pride on the line." I sat back down at the table her sitting across from me smugly, I stared right into her eyes just as smug as I began to concentrate on collecting ki, and moving it to my hands. It wasn't long until the tingling in my hands was getting very noticeable, "Why don't you look at your hands Chaice" Twilight challenged me. I glanced down, and I saw it, there in between my hands was rolling silver aura of some sort, I pushed back away from it in a fright of surprise falling over backwards in the chair, "What the hell was that!?" I yelled out. Twilight walked over to where I was laying on the floor still sitting in the chair as if it was still right side up, "That would be a human using magic." She smugly announced, I was gob smacked, I just used magic. I laid there for a few seconds as I slowly came to terms with what just happened, and the limitless possibilities I now possessed.

By the time I eventually wrapped my head around the fact I could use magic, Twilight had already went to her room, so I called out to her, "Twilight, you were right okay, so would you please show me how to use it." A moment later she walked in, I could feel the smugness wafting off of her(PS I'm highly allergic to smug that's not my own), it reminded me of that south park episode, and I started wondering how much more smugness it'd take for her to start sniffing her own farts like they did in the show. "Yea yea, you were right, no need to suffocate me in the smug Twilight, but seriously could you teach me some simple spells, I might as well learn to use it if I have it." She dropped a little of the smug attitude as she took on a little more serious expression, "It's not as easy as you may think, I wouldn't be surprised if it took you a while to learn the simplest of spells since you said there's no magic where you come from. First try and levitate something, and I'll watch and see if there's any advice I can give you once you've figured that out I could probably show you a few things, but we don't have very long before someone shows up to invite us to your "surprise welcome party" she said to me. I'd figured as much, but if I can achieve any magic usage today I'd be happy with it. I started focusing the magic to my hands, and decided to focus on the book sitting on the table, it lit up with silver aura like my hands, and I thought up, nothing happened, I thought it again, then I tried moving my hands while thinking it, still a whole lot of nothing happened, and this went on for what felt like a forever, I was feeling thoroughly disappointed, and irritated at the stubborn book. I started imagining it floating, then flying out the window, and to my, and Twilights surprise that's exactly what it did, luckily she caught it with her magic before it fell out the window. "I'm surprised you got it to move that quickly, but WHY would you THROW MY BOOK out the window?!" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, "I didn't mean to, I was getting frustrated cause I couldn't get it to even move, and I imagined it flying out the window as a way to vent my frustration, cause I didn't expect anything to happen."

Twilight stood there for a moment thinking deeply about what I had just said before speaking again, "So all you did was imagine it flying out the window. That shouldn't have done anything, magic responds to a command, that's why spells are written down, so you can learn the specific commands to make something happen, it should have moved when you thought, or said the command for it to move." "I don't know why it worked that way, I thought up while concentrating on the book, then you saw me gesturing, and nothing happened. Maybe it's possible the spells exist as a tool to help ponies imagine the effect they want, or I'm just weird as usual, but if it's about imagination for me then things are going to get a lot easier for me to learn." I said as I tried to look at why it happened logically.

We began coming up with theories as to how magic works, or why I use it differently, and just as we were starting to come up with some legitimate theories that could actually be tested there was a knock at the door. I looked at Twilight as she walked to open the door, "Must be that time already, I think we'll have to continue this tomorrow."

As the door swung open there stood Rainbow Dash, "Hey, Pinkie has something to show you guys at Sugar Cube Corner." I smirked at Twilight, "Hey Rainbow Dash bet you ten bits it's a surprise welcome party." I said to her. She sat there for a moment stunned, "How'd you know that, did you follow me!?" she demanded, I just started laughing, "Whew, classic reaction, did you already forget how I knew all of your names? Parties are kind of Pinkies thing, especially her signature Welcome to Ponyville parties." "Uh, yeah, it's still weird how you know so much about us." She quickly recovered. "Either way, lets head over there" Rainbow dash added. We all made our way to Sugar Cube, finding it as expected, completely dark seeing as how it was now about seven there wasn't much light available from the waning sun, not that it mattered as the lights clicked on burning my eyes making me flinch, as well as the surprise I felt by the sheer unexpected number of ponies present for the party yelling "Surprise!" I was stunned for a moment regardless of knowing the fact there was going to be a surprise party.

Pinkie hopped over to me before she began excitedly talking, "Surprise, I threw this party just for you, did we surprise you? Huh huh huh, did we did we did we." I stared at her blown away by the sheer amount of energy contained in a single pony, not even her diet of near straight sugar can account for that much energy. "Yea, I mean I knew there'd be a party, I'm just surprised you got this many ponies to come to it." I said, seriously I didn't think Ponyville had this many ponies in it, much less this many wanting to go to a welcome party for a stranger. "That's silly, I mean what kind of welcome party would it be if no one was here to welcome you, I mean duhhh booorrring, and when I saw you earlier, mphhh." "Pinkie, I know the rest, cause it's exactly what you told Twilight at her welcome party, so let's just skip that. Hey is Vinyl Scratch here?" I asked while my hand was over her mouth. "Yea, I mean who else would be DJ'ing, besides myself, or anypony that knows how to work a record player or" "Pinkie!" I cut her off, "A simple yes, she's over there will suffice, so if you'd please point me in the right direction to find her." She extended her hoof towards my 4 o'clock, "She's over there at her turn table!" "Thanks" I walked off as she started rambling about how she didn't get why it's called a turn table.

I slowly made my way through the densely packed crowd of ponies I was surprised even fit into the store that looks much smaller from the street politely making acquaintances along the way. Finally I could see Vinyl at her table looking thoroughly bored she noticed me, and looked up at me through her goggles, "Yo, you must be the new pony in town." "Dang, that easy, I was sure I could go unnoticed for a while" I jokingly replied with sarcasm. Vinyl obviously saw what I did there, "It's the hat bro, I'm DJ Pon3, or Vinyl Scratch, whatever." "Dang, you're totally right, it _is _my hat, I'm Chaice. I was wondering Vinyl, don't you think it's time to crank the wub wubs up?" I asked. I saw the corner of her mouth turn up into a mischievous smirk, "I've been thinking that since the lights went up!" She answered as she spun a record on edge on her hoof, before using it to replace the current childish party music that was playing.

The entire collection of ponies froze, before collectively losing their shit, as the dub took over their bodies. There were hooves, and tails flying EvERY whERE, as ponies danced and flailed to the music. Somepony in the crowd yelled, "Who's idea was this?!" literally, without missing a beat Vinyl yelled back, "Blame the new guy he wanted wubs!" the whole crowd cheered, thank goodness, I didn't know how many ponies were going to like dubstep, I didn't think this many to be honest. The party was going hard for quite a while before Vinyl stopped the music to yell out. "My ponies, I need a drink!" It didn't take long before I saw a brown bottle of a familiar shape fly through the air to her, she ripped the cap off, and downed the whole thing. "Who knows what time it is?" she yelled to the crowd, "It's time to DROP IT!" and drop it she did a few ponies even fell over from the sudden blast of bass from her system.


End file.
